Vocaloid House
by Jackson - The Guardian of Fun
Summary: When Aitako Utsukushii gets lost in Vocaloid territory, she has no choice but to befriend the young girl known as Kasane Teto. But what will happen when Aitako's feelings grow into more than just friendship? Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHIIIIING.


__

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story, so excuse me if it isn't too good. Feedback is always appreciated! Bye~ 3**_

* * *

___

I've never felt so alone.

Running through a mysterious forest. Wouldn't that scare you too? Blood stained my hands. What had I done? Finally giving up, I collapsed on the

forest floor. It was hard and cold. Leaves surrounded me. It started rain. I couldn't tell if I was crying. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a red haired girl hovering over me. Her hair was spun in drills on the sides of her head. Her hair tickled my face. I brushed my nose.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the girl.

She smiled. "My name is Teto Kasane!" she tilted her head soon after the words left her mouth. "Who're you?"

I got up, and brushed the leaves off my clothes. "I am Aitako Utsukushii." I looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in Vocaloid territory! You must be new."

Confused, I nodded. "Y-yeah. Kinda…"

Smiling, she grabbed my hand. "C'mon! I'll introduce you to Nii-san!"

She led me to a giant building with the words 'Vocaloid House' printed on the side. It was in amazingly gorgeous font. She led me inside and to a room that read 'Kasane'. She opened the door.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Look who I met!"

A young man wearing spectacles with long red hair tied back in a ponytail walked out.

"Who's this, Teto?" he inquired.

"This is Aitako Utsukushii! She's new! Can she stay with us?"

He sighed. "Teto…you know we can't just take her in. You have to talk to Meiko."

"Meiko? Who's that?" I asked.

Teto turned to me. "Mei-chan runs The Vocaloid House! She's letting us live here."

"Oh," I gulped. What if she didn't let me stay?

"We can take her to see her, though, if you really want her to stay."

Teto jumped up and down happily. "Come on, Ai-chan!"

"O-Okay…"

* * *

We must've walked for 30 minutes before we came to an office that said 'Sakine'. Teto knocked on the door, and a pretty woman with brown hair popped out. She looked at us.

"Teto! It's always nice to see you," she looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Aitako! Aitako Utsukushii! Can she stay here?"

The woman stared at me. She hummed a little, and then put her head on my head. She closed her eyes. Then, after what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes and smiled. She bent down to my level.

"I'm Meiko Sakine. I run the Vocaloid House. You can stay here if you want. But you have to answer one thing for me first."

I tilted my head. "What's that?"

"Can you sing?"

I blushed. "I…I don't know. I've been told I'm okay."

"Sing a line for me."

"Uhm…well…would a song I like do?"

"But of course."

So I sang "Until the Day I Die" in my head, and then recited it to Meiko.

____

"Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
but if you died right now  
you know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
You remind me of the times  
when I knew who I was (I was)  
but still the second hand will catch us  
like it always does  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cause I know I still do  
Until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Should I bite my tongue?  
until blood soaks my shirt  
we'll never fall apart  
tell me why this hurts so much  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
but still we'll say, "remember when"  
just like we always do  
just like we always do  
Until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
until the day I die (until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!  
My hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes  
made the same mistakes  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (until the day i die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
until the day I die (until the day i die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
until the day I die (until the day i die)  
until the day I die!"

As I finished, Teto smiled at me, and Meiko was practically beaming.

"That was great, Ai-chan!" yelled Teto.

Meiko ruffled my hair. "It really was. You can stay."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yay!"Teto yelled, hugging me.

Meiko handed me a piece of paper. "Fill that out, okay?"

I nodded.

______

_The Vocaloid House_: _Registration Form  
Name: _Aitako Utsukushii  
_Age: _16  
_T__he Vocaloid House is a respectable establishment. Therefore, we have a few rules.  
1. No sneaking out  
2. If you are part of the singing course here, run by Kiyoteru Hiyama, you must partake in each practice and lesson. These are on Wednesdays and Fridays and they run from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM.  
3. No vandalizing  
3. You get five warnings, 5 punishments, and then, you will be suspended to your room. Serious offenses will result in eviction  
I agree to these rules_ Aitako Utsukushii  


"So…" said Meiko, "will you accept?"

I looked at Teto and Meiko, and then I smiled. "I accept!"

_____

* * *

_

**Hey guys! Enjoy it? Aitako Utsukushii is my girl utau. Her brother's name is Hiroshi Utsukushii. I think I'll write him a story soon. Well, thanks, guys! Love you! Bye~**


End file.
